


Паранойя навсегда

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), mara333



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333





	Паранойя навсегда

Риз поцеловал Финча и слегка подтолкнул к столу, собираясь приподнять того и устроиться у него между ног, но тот снова вывернулся. Стараясь восстановить дыхание, он испуганно выпучил глаза и мелко затряс головой.

— Ну теперь-то что? — вздохнул Риз.

— Телефоны! — Финч выразительно посмотрел на Риза, беря со стола свой сотовый и вытаскивая батарейку. — Она же все слышит!

Риз отдал ему свой телефон и, не теряя времени, кое-как стянул с Финча пиджак, не обращая внимания на недовольное ворчание и застревающие в рукавах детали. Финч сложил отключенную технику на стол аккуратной кучкой и повернулся к Ризу. 

— Все?

— Компьютеры, внутренние камеры, телефоны... — перечислил Финч, на секунду задумался и кивнул. — Кажется, все.

— Думаешь, Машина до сих пор не знает о сексе? — спросил Риз с намеком на усмешку, и у Финча сами собой недовольно поджались губы.

— Напомню: она — мое де-ти-ще!

— М-м, — покачал головой Риз, вновь подходя вплотную к Финчу. — Однажды она все равно узнает, как ее «папочка» горяч.

Финч не успел ничего сказать, как снова оказался в объятиях Риза, осталось только тихо фыркнуть прямо в поцелуй. Риз все-таки посадил его на стол, расстегнул ширинку и запустил руку внутрь, но Финч вдруг вздрогнул всем телом и снова разорвал поцелуй. Риз с каменным лицом отклонился ровно настолько, чтобы Финч оказался в фокусе, и замер в ожидании.

— Как думаешь, она может использовать чип Медведя?


End file.
